


The impossible

by rosalina2124



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Rick comes down with kidney stones will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????My dad chased monsters from the darkHe checked underneath my bedAnd he could lift me with one armWay up over top his headHe could loosen rusty boltsWith a quick turn of his wrenchHe pulled splinters from his handAnd never even flinchedIn 13 years, I'd never seen him cryBut the day that Grandpa died, I realizedUnsinkable ships - sinkUnbreakable walls - breakSometimes the things you think will never happenHappen just like thatUnbendable steel - bendsIf the fury of the wind is unstoppableI've learned to never underestimateThe impossible
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The impossible

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand on my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Tommy and I try to relax. I know he’s just checking on me,making sure my I’m alright,or as alright as I’m going to get. I’m downright miserable,it hurts really bad,but I know there isn’t a whole lot we can do,other than go to the ER,which I want to avoid,but that’s probably not going to happen. I woke up this morning with my back hurting,I figured I just twinged it somehow,took some Iburpofen and went about my day. But it got worse earlier this evening,which is when i sort of knew it was kidney stones,but I didn’t want to admit it to myself. I came over tonight to hang out,as always,but there was no hiding it,not from him,not from Jules. I fessed up,and they convinced me to stay tonight,just in case things turned and I needed the ER. We came into his room about 10,I caught a shower,and got changed,and got in bed with him,nothing out of the ordinary there.

She came and checked on us one last time before bed,telling us to let her know if we needed anything,she decided to camp out on his couch,just in case. I’ve been in and out of sleep since then,getting up a few times to use the restroom,to no avail. I got up last about an hour ago,it’s 2:30 now,I’ve been in a restless sleep since. “Easy Ricky,you’re alright,I’m guessing the pain is worse brother”he says gently carding a rough hand through my hair,we’re more gentle with each other than we let on. “A little b-bit,ok I can’t stand it Tommy”I say wincing,trying to will myself to take a breath. I’m done toughing it out,I know I need the ER,I can’t stand it. Being vulnerable is hard,but I can be with them,they’ll take care of me. “I know brother,I think it’s time we go to the ER,I’ll go wake Higgy and we’ll get going alright”he says gently,he knows how much I hate the ER,but it needs to happen,if anything to get the pain under control.

“OK I trust you Tommy”I say softly as I roll over painfully,so I can sit up. “You better,I’ll be right back I promise”he says gently as he gets up,squeezing my shoulder lightly. He leaves the room,leaving me in the quiet,with my thoughts. I’m worried a little bit,I’m hoping it’ll be easy,not like last time,where I had to stay in the hospital. That I’ll get pain meds,and sent home,hopefully I can pass it without any issue. I manage to sit up on the edge of the bed,head swimming,by this point he and Jules come back into the room. She makes her way over to me,crouching in front of me once she gets there,as he starts to dig in his dresser for a shirt. “Thomas says your pain has gotten worse,what’s going on luv”she asks gently placing a cool hand on my cheek,checking for fever.

“I think it’s kidney stones Jules,the pain is pretty bad,I haven’t had them in a long time”I say wicning,letting my guard down,she’s safe. “Alright luv,we’ll get you to the hospital Rick,get you feeling better”she says gently squeezing my knee. At this point he comes over with a shirt,and they help me get it over my head,and pull it down. Then she helps me get my shoes on,and then it’s time to go. They help me stand,she wraps an arm around my waist,to keep me steady,and we head out,he grabs our phones,and chargers. We make our way to the car,slowly but surely,the pain hindering me a bit. We finally make it,and he opens the door to the backseat. They help me slide in,he helps me buckle my seatbelt,and she gets in beside me,meaning he’s driving.

She gets settled,making sure her own seatbelt is buckled,then it’s time to head out. He gets in,then we take off into the late night. I feel her squeeze my hand to reassure me,she know I’s I’m scared,and I just need them right now. “We’ll be with you 100 percent luv,I promise you that,now rest against me if you would like,rest your eyes,it’ll be a bit before we’re there”she says gently carding a hand through my hair,comforting. “OK Jules”I murmur as I move so I can lay my head against her shoulder. I do so,and she continues her soothing motions,relaxing me,and before I know it I’m out. The last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,how we’ll get through this.


End file.
